


24/7 Staycation

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Relaxing, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Staycation, Suggestive Themes, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: The Avengers take a week off for vacation. Everyone else goes off to exotic locales, but Darcy, Pietro, and Steve are staying right where they are.





	24/7 Staycation

**Author's Note:**

> [Cool for the Summer: A Darcyland Vacation Challenge!](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175911846672/fckyeahdarcylewis-cool-for-the-summer-a)
> 
> Day 3: Stay-cation

"So where are you kids off to?" Tony asked as Darcy helped him shut down his lab for the week.

"Tony," Bruce chided. "Quit asking. You know it's none of your business."

Darcy shot a thankful look toward Bruce, who was headed out to visit Betty later.

"I'm just curious," the private island-bound billionaire claimed. "Nat and Clint are going to Europe with Wanda, Pepper and I are going to sit in the shade and sip drinks on the beach, and Thor already took Jane off to Asgard. What if we have to assemble? How will we find you three?"

"Maybe try using that ancient method—I don't know if you've ever heard of it before," Darcy suggested, "It's called a  _ phone call _ ?"

Bruce smirked and Tony shook his head. "If you say so," he sighed. "But if the world needs saving and we can't get ahold of you..."

"Leave, Tony," Darcy suggested, rolling her eyes fondly.

"Just don't bother the neighbors in whatever resort you're staying at," he told her.

Darcy smiled sweetly. "We won't," she assured him.

Bruce picked up his bag and nudged Tony into heading for the elevator. "Have a good time this week, Darcy."

"You too!" she replied, waving as the doors closed behind them.

A whooshing sound preceded the arrival of her boyfriend. 

"Are they gone?" he asked.

"Let's hope so," Darcy told him.

"Good," Pietro sighed. "Steve just got back with the pool noodles."

"Pool noodles?" Darcy echoed. 

Pietro grinned. "First we're going to hit the pool, then do pizza and a movie. Sound good?"

Darcy nodded, even though she had a feeling that he was leaving more than a few things off their itinerary. But since they weren't really going anywhere, that itinerary was more than flexible. 

"Ready?" he asked, scooting a little closer to put his arms around her and support her neck.

"Ready," Darcy told him. She blinked, and they were downstairs where Steve was already relaxing, floating on his back in the middle of the pool. 

"Shouldn't I change?" Darcy asked as she watched Pietro tug off his shirt and dive into the water.

Steve lifted his head at her question, moving smoothly into treading water. "I left your suit in the changing room," he said with a smile. "We thought we might get distracted if we all got changed in the apartment."

Darcy laughed. "We'd never have made it to the pool," she agreed.

"It's just the three of us," Pietro pointed out when he surfaced. "Nobody will mind if you skip the suit..."

Darcy shook her head and went to change, trying not to be distracted by the sound of Steve splashing Pietro to defend her honor.

* * *

"This was an amazing idea," Steve whispered later that week. Pietro was snoozing with his head in Darcy's lap while the movie they'd been watching in the common room came to an end.

Darcy nodded and snuggled closer to Steve, tilting her head back to kiss him. "Staycation was definitely the way to go," she murmured.

They had plenty of pool noodle duels without getting yelled at by Clint about pool safety (which only ever happened because he was a sore loser). They made a huge batch of pastry pocket sandwiches (which Pietro called "bierocks" and Darcy called "runzas," a rivalry which led to more pool noodle duels). They even had a fairly controlled food fight which they cleaned up as soon as they were finished so as not to leave any evidence behind (the cleanup was nearly as fun as the fight itself).

Best of all, they were able to enjoy themselves without snide remarks about the soundproofing in their apartment. (That sort of teasing tended to come from Tony anyway, who could easily have upgraded the soundproofing if they really were making enough noise to be heard all the way upstairs in Tony's lab.)

"I wish we could always spend our time off like this," Steve sighed into her hair.

"Yeah, but we'd have to figure out a way to get everyone out of the Tower all the time," Darcy pointed out.

Steve didn't reply; he was focused on their intertwined fingers.

"Steve?" Darcy whispered. "What is it?"

"I was just... thinking..."

Pietro stirred, turning onto his back and grinning when Darcy trailed her fingernails across his chest.

"What were you thinking?" Darcy asked Steve.

Pietro blinked some of the sleep out of his eyes and drew in a long breath. "Are you asking her?" he wanted to know.

"I was just about to," Steve replied.

"Ask me what?" Darcy wondered aloud, looking from one to the other. The last time they'd plotted together, it was to get a new couch, but Steve seemed too nervous for the subject to be a furniture purchase.

Then he smiled reassuringly and said, "Maybe we should move in together."

Pietro grinned, probably at Darcy's baffled expression.

"Steve," she said, "we  _ already _ live together."

Pietro let out a laugh and sat up, pulling Darcy into his chest. "He means a place of our own," he explained.

"Off-base," Steve clarified.

"But..." Darcy got comfortable in Pietro's lap and turned to put her feet in Steve's. "I like it here. I can make cookies in the common kitchen at 3 am. And then make Clint clean up the mess. And I don't have to go outside when it's cold out—or hot—to get to work. Plus I don't have to worry about security... where is it safer than Avengers Tower?"

Steve rubbed Darcy's foot and shot a look at Pietro. It seemed they had anticipated all these points.

"I guess if we moved out of the city, we could really have our own space," Darcy reasoned. "We could get Tony to hook us up with a security system. Plus with that much room between us and our neighbors we wouldn't have to hear them pacing back and forth in the middle of the night when they're trying to work out a science thing. And it's not like we're going to quit coming here altogether; I'm sure nobody would mind me using the kitchen, just not at 3 am..."

"We could keep our place here," Pietro suggested. "Just with a few things, like the bed and some clothes. In case you had to stay late with Jane or we wanted to crash after a mission."

Darcy nodded, still deep in thought.

"It would be ours," Steve urged, squeezing Darcy's foot. "Just ours."

"A 24/7 staycation," Darcy said, smiling up at Steve.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"What do you say?" Pietro asked.

* * *

"How was your week?" was the first thing Tony said when he walked into the lab, looking tan and well rested.

"Great," Darcy told him.

"Am I allowed to know where you went?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied. "But if you're good, you might be allowed to know where we're going."

Tony frowned. "Are you guys taking  _ another _ vacation?"

Darcy smiled. "Something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176588149473/247-staycation)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
